Fox Raccoon and Weasel
by The Famous Son
Summary: A tale of Naruto and Gaara meeting as missing ninja, non Yoai Im back....
1. Chapter 1

Fox, Raccoon, and weasel

Chapter 1: Goodbye brother

As Gaara of the desert or as the people of suna called him now "Kazkage" walked to his tower he couldn't help but reminisce about his first day as Kazkage.

It was a practically hot day (even in suna) when he was announced as Kazkage, the elders invited him to a meeting and from some encouragement from his sister he accepted.

He headed to the tower and climbed the steps, eventually they led to a large door with the village's symbol engraved on it. As he entered the dark room lit only by a few candles he recognized the rough outline of a low table and people sitting near it, so he sat down at a free space finding that there were pillows at each space around the table.

"We are here to replace our lost Kazekage" murmured the voice of an elder hidden in the shadows. "So its time for my dear brother to take control" sarcastically thought Gaara

"A moment of silence please" replied anther. After an incredly short moment of silence they began there their meeting.

"The fourth has left us two able children" said the first elder who spoke.

"Yes Kankuro and Gaara of the desert" said a new voice.

"Are you mad?! Exclaimed the first elder.

"He's a monster he'll kill us all!", "We won't be able to sleep at night!" "Think of the risks!" Shouted several voices.

Then a young voice hastily said "sir he's in the room." Then there was silence.

"As I said Gaara is a good selection as Kazkage"

At this Gaara had to say something " you would be mad to make me your leader who knows what ill do" he said with a smirk hoping to convince this man he has no intention to rule a village that treated him as a dog.

"As a child you were treated lower than the sand you and I walk on, Gaara didn't respond, you have seen the true nature of man and that is something your brother will never understand, that is your advantage, you will not be the last treated as you were in this village, with your knowledge of man you can stop the hatred Gaara.

Gaara opened his mouth slowly and fannily replied, "I have agreed to be a canadate in the race to be the fifth kazkage of suna.

Very well, Kankuro you may give your speech now, said the voice lazily.

I… well...Um..., but that's all he was able to say after hearing the intimating speech made by the unknown elder.

"Very well, now the vote: those who say that Gaara should be our leader", only two hands went into the air out of the ten in the room, "now for Kankuro" the remaining eight hands rose into the air.

"There you have it" said the elder Who spoke first, but then a voice shouted out quickly, "no I can't I… I… change my vote for Gaara, ….." "same" said four other voices.

The elder couldn't even speak.

"Welcome the fifth Kazkage of Suna, Gaara of the desert".

And that was how it happened, him a Kazkage his father would have deid agin if he knew. Then he stoped walking there was malice in the air…..

Die monster! Screamed the voice of the elder holding a kunai in his hand.

"Foolish man …." And with a swift slash from the sand he had cut the hand holding the kunai off of the old man.

When the man was replaced by a puppet, the puppet continued to fight and threw five kunai at which met there mark or so it appeared at the time……

The puppet user walked over to the now slain kazkage and turned him over, he smirked behind his face makeup, whinch quickly fanished when the corpse turned to sand and quickly crumbled right before his eyes.

Behind with two words were heared, "Desert coffin!" The assassain's hands were quickly entomb by sand and his chackra lines connecting him to his puppet disapered.

He looked queitly into the assassains eyes full of fear and uttered the last words "Dessert funeral."

They say the puppeters screams awoke every living creature that night, echoing thourghout sunas many allyways.

"……..Goodbye brother" said Gaara leaveing the gently sobbing Kankuro with the bloodly stumps that used to be his hands.

And with that said Gaara of the desert left suna forever.

**End of chapter**

Authors note: Thank for reading if you like then please push that little purple button down there and review because im not continuing until I get some reviews, once again thanks for reading, this is my first naruto fic so please no flames, and yes im sorry his hands had to be turned into bloody stumps, Im a fan of Kankuro too.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you reviewers as I promised ill continue my story now

This story takes place during the two year time lapse in the managa

This chapter will be about our favorite fox boy and how he becomes a missing Nin.

Chapter 2: The demon within

"He didn't mean for it to happen… it wasn't his fault!" shouted Iruka

"Silence!" commanded the Hokage

"…….. Lady Tunsade you can't seriously expect him to have done this crime."

"Yes I can, you realize how unstable he is."

"Yes, but ripping off this sensei's arm?! And nearly killing Sakura Haruno?! His own teammate?!

"You heard his sensei's side of story; the girl is so traumatized that she couldn't speak! If it weren't for Kakashi she would be dead!

"he lost control of the demon within hi-"

"I commanded silence from you!" Inturupted the hokage raising from behind her desk.

"Let me talk to him! He'll return to the village on his own ill greet him at the gate!" creid Iruka despeartly

The hokage seemed to think this over and Fannily said " very well convince him to stand down and we will get his side of the story.

"Thank you Hokage" and the academy teacher disappeared with a whooshing sound.

"You know what to do" the hokage said after a second to the now unhidden ANBU members.

"Yes Lady Hokage" said the ANBU squad leader behind his mask. And he and his team disappeared with a whoosh also.

**Meanwhile**

He didn't know what was going on but he had to get somewhere explain something, he just couldn't remember what he had to explain, all he could remember was screaming of a young woman he needed to stop the screaming, but she wouldn't stop so he tried to kill her, but was stopped by a man with silver hair and a strange looking red left eye, he got in the way the silver haired man…he blocked my attack with his arm …. And I …I ripped it off ….. I remember a warmth as something spilled across my face….blood … the sliver haired mans blood…. But, how had I lost control in the first place? Red ….eye… and that was all he could remember.

The hurt leaf village Chuinun walked slowly back to the village only thriving on instinct.

When he reached the villages gate there was somebody to greet him…. His face was familiar the scar across his noise, the brown hair… seeing the man made him want to go eat… eat… ra.. Ra... Ramen or something like that……The man waved at him and began to run to him. But he was stopped by suddenly ten men who seemed to come from no where, one who appeared to be the leader pointed to me and said " outraN ikamuzU! I couldn't understand him he seemed to speak anther language " uoY eavh neeb desuccua fo eht detpmetta redrum fo arukaS onuraH dna ihsakaK ekataH (Naruto Uzmaki you have been accused of the attempted murder of Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake)

When I didn't respond the men attacked: they didn't last long; the leader had a sword which I "relived" him of after I ripped his neck open, after I had the sword the remaining men seemed to fall like daisies against a bulldozer, there was only one remaining and I charged sword raised above my head, the remaining nin pulled out a kunai and parried my sword with it and the sword slipped from my grasp, I was defenseless for a whole two seconds but he didn't attack, seeing my chance I hit him with my open palm, or was it a claw my finger nails seemed like claws…. Strange when did I get claws? My attack hit and the man was on the ground when I realized who it was…

The words seemed to magically form on my lips… "Sensei?" I whispered

The mans head snapped up immediately, it was a hideous sight along with his noise scar he now has four thin scars going sideways downward across his face.

A flood of memories came back to me, sensei giving me his headband, eating ramen with him, and saving his life. I regain who I was, I looked at my sensei with the wounds across his face…. And I ran…

"Naruto come back!! It wasn't your fault! NARUTO!!!!" Iruka yelled until the chunin was out of sight, away from the village, away … from the place he once called home.

"So it was a failure…" said the lady Hokage.

"She then took out a file with naruto's picture in it and marked something in it, dropped it and began sobbing onto her desk; the dropped file had all the information about Naruto in it, including his rank which had been changed from Chunin to S-rank missing Nin, leaf ninja.

**End of chapter**

Authors note: I know sad chapter  but please review


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Once again thank you readers and reviewers alike, in the upcoming chapters we will see how the now S-rank criminals are doing out in the big world. We'll start with Gaara.

Chapter 3: Cheers

"What had I expected? To be accepted?" Gaara had let the sand take him away he no longer cared where, doing a few hand seals he turned to sand and than left the rest to the wind, it carried the sand far, very far and when it let him down he was surprised where he was.

A forest… the wind must have carried him over the border… close to Konoha.

Shaking away his surprise he countinued northward throught the dense forest, after walking a few miles he stumbled upon a town. A very small town, he entered it and as he walked down its roads he received many glances in his directoin, but the townspeople moved out of his seeing his clothing, a long black cloak it seemed he was of high sature the goured on his back was questoinable but when you were rich what did it matter they thought.

Gaara noticed the considerble amount of graffti on the walls of the buildings, "it seems this town is ruled by a gang" thought Gaara. Remembering he hasn't eaten or drunk anything since he left suna he walked into a restaurant, it was pretty empty except for five men an old woman and a very scared looking waittress.

The five men each had a tatto of a skull with a shurkin inbeded in it, ninja acadmey dropouts.

"Where the hell is our food?!" yelled one of the men the waittress whinced at the comment.

"and what the hell are you stareing at gourd boy?"

"A very stupid and insolent indivual" replied Gaara

" What did you say you?!"

" You annoy me" and with a single hand seal and the words "Sand Guillotine" the sand erupted from the gourd, flew towards the man, made a swift movment across his neck and returned to the gourd.

" S..sir? Are you ok?" Asked one of the other men gently tapping the shoulder of the leader, the leader's head fell from the his neck and a foutain of blood erupted from his neck.

Gaara then casuly stood up, took a glass from the waitress, waited untill it was filled with blood, turned to the remaining scraed out of their wits men, grined evily, and rose his glass in there directoin, and with the grin on his face he said "cheers" and drank contents of the glass.

**End of chapter**

Authors note: wow sadistic Gaara (awsome) my spell check isn't working so forgive my gramer and such. I will be countinueing this story when I get more reveiws, untill then (evil grin) "bottoms up"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thank you reviewers and readers, since I like the concept ill continue Gaara's side of the story for now. Naruto will come in the next chapter I swear.

Chapter 4: Sand bunny?!/ wanted

Gaara's thoughts will be put in ( )

"Oh I'm so glad you're here my little sand bunny!" Exclaimed the waitress

(SAND BUNNY?!!) She then ran up to Gaara and latched onto him and turned to the reaming four men and said "You guys are dead now that my boyfriend here!"

(Boyfriend?)

The men only stood there like …. Like… that there leader's head had just been removed by a red haired midget, which is kind of what happened.

"The waitress hugged Gaara to get close enough to his ear to say" just play along please?! They have been harassing this town for weeks if you play along I promise you an all you can eat" (I don't know my mind says no, but my stomach says hell yeah!) "… Fine"

"You guys better get the hell out of here! Or he'll use um …. His ….. Um what did you call it?" "The Sand guillotine …" Yeah that now get out of town! (What have I gotten myself into?)

When the sand came out of gourd the men ran. "Thank god" said the waitress pushing her short brown hair out of her eyes, now what will you have? "She asked

But the sand seemed to speak for the both of them; it was all over the walls and then returned to the gourd. "Were full" replied Gaara simply and left the restaurant.

She watched in amazement as he walked out, was it just her or was his sand more red in color than before? But then she thought about what he said "were full" him and who else?

Oh well she thought "you meet strange people everyday". She turned and realized something's was missing.

1. A lot of money from the cash register 2. All the blood on the walls 3. The corpse of the gang leader.

Gaara walked quietly out of town not noticing two wanted posters that hung in the town square

Gaara demon of the desert

Wanted dead: reward $200,000

Naruto Uzumaki

Wanted alive reward: $500,000

Authors note: I know short chapters so sue me. Anyway thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I realized what you guys meant by "how did Naruto lose control?" I didn't tell kakashi's side of the story yet I'm sorry for any confusion this caused (bows).

Chapter five: A sensei's tale

A meeting was held in the Hokage's office the ones who were to attend were Sakura, Neji, Rock lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kakashi.

When everyone was present she began her speech, "Yesterday a horrible event occurred

Naruto Uzumaki lost control of the Kyubi inside of him" there gasps heard, but some stayed silent (either they were unfazed by this like neji or they had no idea what a Kyubi was) She then explained about Naruto's past and such. "Now" she was about to continue when a person rudely interrupted, and the copy nin walked into the office "Sorry I'm late" he said with a smile to Tunsade.

"Let me explain what happened" he said, "Me, Sakura, and Naruto were sent on a simple scouting mission due to it was rumored there were intruders in our forests."

"As we journeyed along the path Naruto suddenly stop, and turned to a bush he just stood there, staring at it, and then he began to... Scream... he screamed at the top of his lungs."

He began to talk to himself, "Yes anything! Just make it stop!!!"

There was complete silence, Hinata had already fainted.

Kakashi continued, "I went to him to see what was wrong, but it was already too late.

The Kyubi had already taken over, Sakura began scream when she saw how Naruto's appearance had changed.

Think fox that was caught in a blender" he said trying to cheer everyone up with some humor.

With no reaction from the chunin in front of him he continued with a sigh "Sakura's screaming annoyed the fox demon and it attacked I stepped in front of the attack and I lost my arm in process, I used the last of my Chakra to escape with Sakura"

"Sakura being the medical gunnies she is, (he said this with a smile to Sakura) she was able to reattach my arm. And the rest you guys heard correct? That rumor about an entire ANBU team being killed at the front of the gate yesterday?" That was Naruto he said simply."

"Right but what does this have to do with us?" said Neji coldly. "It means you guys have a mission" replied Tunsade. "You are to retrieve Naruto ALIVE! (She said this primly to Neji) so we may help him". Nobody objected they all wanted to help Naruto (even Neji) also Hinata did she stayed concuss enough to say yes.

"The Fox demon couldn't have come out on its own, we suspect a third party in this, be on your toes".

How do you stand on your toes?" asked Kiba and then attempted to do it and fell over.

**End of chapter **

Authors note: Hoped you guys liked it, I am going to let people catch up to the other chapters before I continue any further. And now let the endless thoughts of "what set Naruto off" begin! One VERY devoted fan girl was able to guess it.

You know who you are here's a cookie for your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I can't resist writing more of this! So ill be continuing. I hope the last chapter cleared some things up.

"I can't go back, I can never go back" Thought Naruto as he picked himself up

The fox demon had made him travel a far way away from Kohna. "All the better" he thought.

It seemed to him he was in a forest, "Every forest has to end at some point" so he walked northward, but he couldn't help but think back to the moment he lost control, he turned to the bush but what happened then, his brain wouldn't allow him to go any further and reacted with a very painful headache.

Before he even noticed he was at the entrance of a town, as he walked through it his stomach growled, "Time to eat" he said outlound. He noticed a restaurant that a red head person with a long black cloak and something on his back had just come out from, "that place looks great" he thought

As he walked inside he noticed two things

One, the place smelled like blood.

Two, an extremely jumpy waitress mumbling something likes "my boss is going to kill me"

"Excuse me mam?" Asked Naruto. The waitress turned around rather fast, pointed at something and jumped under a table.

Four men were at the door each carrying a katana (Japanese sword) "Is the sand boy gone?" one asked timidly stepping slowly into the restaurant.

"Yeah he is" said another

"Good lets raid the place" This is when Naruto made a handseal and a clone appeared and began to fight the criminals.

The clone Naruto jumped high into the air above one of the men's head and brought his heel crashing into the mans skull, He then punched anther in the face who fell to the ground out cold, one took a sluggish swing at him with his sword which the clone Naruto sidestepped easily, moved behind him and delivered a kick to the mans back which sent the man spiraling towards the ceiling, who hit it and came falling back to the ground, grabbing one of the downed men's swords he slammed the hilt into the remaining man's gut, he also fell. "You've just been beaten by Naruto Uzumaki!" And the clone disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

The waitress came out of her hiding spot amazed, when a figure roughly brushed past her with a sack over his shoulder and ran out of the store. "How rude she thought," when she realized that even more things were missing,

Her rescuer.

Author's note: well looks like somebody's going to be fired, anyway I hoped you liked it, please review, and tell me what you thought of it, if not I won't continue.


	7. chapter 7

Author's note: I can't believe how fast this story is growing, thank you readers.

Chapter 7: The weasel revealed

"Is this guy following me?" thought Gaara looking back at the orange clad person behind him.

"I can't believe how many forests there are in this area" thought Naruto as he walked down the path which was coming to a four way fork in the road, when he became painfully aware of the seven people behind him.

As Gaara came to the four way fork in the road he saw two people coming from the left who he defiantly recognized, one had a fan on her back, the other a bundle of bandages

They both stood there for a second staring at Gaara and then began to run at him.

Gaara immediately ran to the right, they followed, Gaara put up a wall of sand so they lost sight of him for a second, but as soon as the wall went down they saw the back of a black cloak disappear into the forest. They ran to it and followed him into the forest, when they reached a clearing they saw Gaara standing in it, he turned to face them.

"Gaara" Termai began timidly

"Shut up" Gaara interrupted, used the sand to whack her into a tree where she was knocked out cold, "guess there's no room to talk eh?" said the puppet master beginning to unravel the bandages and bringing out the crow.

"How did you fix your hands?" Asked Gaara coldly

"What do you mean? There was never anything wrong with them."

"…….. You li- aaggh!" Screamed Gaara as Termai erupted from the ground and delivered a kick to his chest, too fast for the sand to protect him.

He was sent flying; Kankuro used this to his advantage and used Kuroari to trap Gaara as he came down.

"Gaara, we want answers now why did you leave Suna?" asked Kankuro

There was no answer, and Kankuro became worried, this is way too silent even for Gaara. And he opened Kuroari, nothing was in here only sand, "Damn"

thought Kankuro but it was too late the sand sprang to life, bound around his wrists, and broke them.

Termai came to her brother's aid and she helped Kankuro up as he said " He was a sand clone all along, he must have switched when we lost sight of him, remember the sand wall he put up?" he said to his sister through gritted teeth.

"We have to get to him before he gets too far" gasped Kankuro through the pain.

"No we aren't, your hurt were stopping for now" replied Termai sharply.

"But –" started Kankuro, "No buts, I know im worried for him too" said Termai.

Gaara who had already made it back to the four way fork in the road when he noticed a group of people standing around the orange clad person, suddenly a white eyed boy ran attacked him from behind and made several quick jabs to his neck and the orange clad boy collapsed,

"Now that hardly seems fair" thought Gaara

Gaara walked calmly over to the group, tapped Neji on the shoulder, Neji turned and looked slightly surprised as sand knocked him a good thirty feet into the air before Tenten jumped up and caught before he hit the ground. Then he strolled over to the boy and reliazed who it was, "Naruto Uzmaki" thought Gaara.

He crouced down to Naruto, placed a hand on his back as he ignored the confused looks he was getting from the rest of the group, he then looked up and said "so you all betray him in the end , I guess people like us aren't ment to be happy".

And he did a few handseals, and him and Naruto both turned to sand and the wind carried them both away.

"What just happened? Besides Neji getting his butt kicked by Gaara" asked Kiba

"I bet he tried his best…." Said Hinata timdly

Our brother just got away, that's what said a voice behind them.

The group had set camp for the night, and began to talk about the topic at hand, Sakuara healed Kankuro's wrists.

Unknowingly to them a figure above them watching them with his Sharingan eye's and many memories flew through his mind, Him disguising himself as a

Suna elder and giving Gaara enough confidence to become Kazkage, him framing Kankuro making it look like he attacked Gaara when really he justed used strong genjustu to fool Gaara, making Gaara leave his village, and him (the person sitting in the tree) tourting Naruto with his

Mangekyo Sharingan enough to have Naruto release the demon inside him, putting a mind block in Naruto's brain so he couldn't remember who did this to him.

It all worked so perfectly, making the two hosts leave the village making them more vunerable. Soon anthoer two beasts will be in Akatsuki's possession.

**End of chapter**

Aouther's note: and there you have it, what I think is my favorite chapter so far. Itachi's name means weasel, and one crazed Itachi fangirl knew that and contacted me after reading the second chapter agin, So good job to you. Anyway thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I would to thank Bo for all the kind words and without her, the character "Yuu" would have never been imagined, so everybody thank her….NOW!

Chapter 8: Sharigan eyes in the dark

"He ran from us… he ran from the village, away from his home, away from his friends" said Sakura quietly.

"We would have gotten a reason if Neji had waited for a response from him!"  
Shot Kiba at Neji

"He had five minutes to respond!" Yelled Tenten in the defense of Neji

"Now lets calm down and think about this" started lee quietly

"Shut up will you FUZZY BROWS!" Yelled Ino

Choji was beginning to open a new bag of chips, Shikamuro was saying something along the line of "troublesome" the two sand siblings seemed oddly tense, and it soon made itself apparent.

"Pathetic" said a new voice.

And everybody turned to see who it was but they were only greeted by a pair sharigan eyes. "Mokoyo sharigan!" yelled the voice and the entire group snapped there eyes shut.

"It's been a while since I've seen leaf ninja" said the voice. "It was my former village you know" he said lazily now slowly pacing.

"Especially _kunoichi_" he said with a certain interest in his voice. Even with her eyes closed she knew he was looking at her.

Sakura grabed a kunai from her leg pocket and darted forward with it.

He caught her hand with a swift movment and merly looked down at her.

She opened her eyes ready to stare right into his Mokoyo sharigan, but she found herserlf stareing into the sharigan eyes of Saskue Uchia.

**End of chapter**

Aouthers note: Fangirls may start drooling… Now! Anyway im sorry for the short chapter. But please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Thank you readers, I am very sorry for the short last chapter but I needed to introduce the last member of the save the hosts team (yeah I know dumb name) from now on the chapters will revolve around the diffent teams, the save the hosts team, the capture the hosts team (even stupider name), and the hosts team.

Chapter 9: Waking up from nightmares

Naruto didn't know where he was but he wanted to be anywhere but here.

He heard screaming and seeing him lose control, " Naruto what's wrong?" asked a terrified Sakura. CRACK! He had killed her, then came the ANBU, they all fell, Iruka, Ino, Kakashi, Shikoumo, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Fuzzy brows, all dead at his feet. Then the Fifth came with more ANBU they subdued him and he woke up in a white room. They hadn't killed him, "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Screamed Naruto. "I don't want to live just kill me!"

"They will never get rid of you" said a cold voice behind him. "You are their most powerful weapon, they can't just kill you."

Naruto turned and saw a man dressed in a cloak with red clouds on it and a straw hat sat on his head.

"Only I can save you", and he held out his hand, Naruto moved slowly to it and grab it.

"Good boy..."

"Wake up you fool!" Naruto heard a voice and he wondered who it was when he felt a pain spread across his face.

He snapped open his eyes to find Gaara standing over, Naruto instantly jumped up, "what happened?! Why are you here?!"

"Idiot…" replied Gaara "don't you remember?"

Naruto thought back, they were sent to capture him, back as there weapon!

Naruto didn't reply but it was obvious he was furious. And he eventually said "they hate us, both of us."

"…. Yes" replied Gaara quietly, and untied his headband, he stared at it and suddenly the sand sprang up and created a scratch in it.

"You want me to do yours" he asked

"No, ill do it…. Resagan!" He shouted and he picked up the headband off the ground and wrapped it around his arm.

The two stood there for a second in a clearing in the forest, they both looked at each other briefly and began walking north, not knowing where they were going but they supposed every path ends somewhere at some point, so they walked on, a scratch across Gaara's head band, and a swirl crossing across the symbol on naruto's headband.

**End of Chapter **


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: thank you reviewers; I have good news and bad news, bad news first, I saw a dead raccoon in the street yesterday that's got to be a bad omen , here's the good news, there will be a sequel to this story . It will be called "The spawns of demons"

Chapter 10: The beginning of the end

What the hell was that?! Exclaimed someone inside of team Gai's tent.

Though they all wished they hadn't heard it, they all knew that sound….. Naruto's Rasegen.

Sakura was the first to realize what it was; she looked at the half naked Saskue next to her, with his Sound headband resting next to him with a clear scratch going across it.

"How did you get that… thing" she had asked last night.

"… What do you mean?" he had replied

"That Shari- "

"Let's just say I killed a snake" he said quickly.

He didn't say anything after that so she left it at that.

Getting up she was about to wake Saskue, only to find that he was already dressing himself.

Putting on dark blue shirt with over his back, and then draping a black cloak over that.

He turned his head catching Sakura admiring him.

Sakura blushed and dressed herself.

As they made there way outside of the tent everybody had assembled outside of their tents.

"Go home"said Saskue coldly to the crowd. "Sakura and I have business up ahead"

There was an uproar came almost the second after Saskue had closed his mouth.

"Of course you guys are right, you all should sleep and then go back to the village."

And with that he raised his hand into the air and everybody began to sway, and then fell to the ground.

"Let's go" he called to Sakura over his shoulder. And Sakura ran after him wondering what this will end up as.

**End of Chapter **

Author's note: The beginning of the end, soon it will all end, and then begin again.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note : uh, hello again people... I want to thank "isthisparadise", for being a great reviewer. Anyway, thank you all for support needed to make this story what it is. (Hopefully it's a good story) As ive said before there will be a sequel it will be called "Spawn of demons" look for it!

Chapter 10: The death of the Weasel and the end of the Fox, and Raccoon

"A weapon" Thought Naruto bitterly as he walked beside Gaara.

"We have company" said Gaara beside him

It was true; a person was standing in the middle of the clearing in the dense forest they were traveling in. The person looked up at the two young men in front of him. He had been in deep thought about what would happen if he failed here.

"Naruto, Gaara….. Only I can save you" the man in a blue cloak called to them.

They both stopped in their tracks, Naruto stared hard at the man feeling that they met before. The man offered a hand out from under his cloak.

"Only I can save you" he whispered quietly

Naruto stated to move towards the man, and took his hand and threw the man to ground.

The man's straw hat fell as he hit the ground, Naruto attempted to stomp on Itachi (of course it was he) but Itachi blocked Naruto's foot and pushed back on the foot so intently trying to crush his face.

"I'm guessing that's a no" said Itachi as he leaped back on his feet. "Very well".

He stared at Naruto over his high collared coat when a blast of sand knocked him of his feet again.

Leaping back on his feet as he dodged anther hit from Naruto, pushed Naruto off and began towards Gaara.

Gaara began to toss large amounts of sand in Itachi direction. Only to have them side steeped by Itachi, when Itachi got too close Gaara put up a wall of sand, though it was for naught as Itachi delivered a blow to the back of Gaara's head penetrating all of Gaara's layers of sand he covered himself with. Gaara fell to the ground and felt blood trickling down his back from Itachi's attack.

Itachi turned to face Naruto only to be receiving a foot in his face. Itachi staggered and attempted a kick to Naruto's ribs.

Naruto jumped over the kick and used it as a spring board to jump from Itachi's leg to his shoulder and from there smashed his fist into Itachi's face.

Itachi could feel his nose break and heard the crunching noise as his bones broke apart.

Blood spurted from Itachi's nose in short bursts, his now activated sharigan burned like fire.

He advanced on Naruto and began to send swift punches at Naruto's skull.

All of them hit Naruto; Itachi would have then slung the boy over his shoulder and been on his way if Naruto didn't evaporate in a cloud of white smoke.

Itachi could hear the noise of Charka being generated, he would have turned if his feet weren't incased in sand.

"You know" Itachi began "the amount of Charka needed to kill me would create such an explosion that it would kill you and Gaara".

"All the better Gaara pointed out, the world is better off without demons."

Gaara continued to hold the sand steady as Naruto gathered enough Charka for his Rasegan.

"And here ends the weasel" whispered Naruto to himself.

He sighed to himself briefly and had his last thoughts about Irkua. "Goodbye sensei…"

RASEGAN!!!

It was heard for miles around, even in a small camp miles away as a young knouci sat up in her sleeping bag.

As the explosion ripped at the three men's skin they all had there thought's on diffent people.

"Iruka sensei….."

"Termai…. Kankuro forgive me…"

"…..little purity… I wonder how you're doing… forgive me for the path that has now been set for you."

**Miles away**

A three year old boy sat up suddenly in his bed and cried, _his white hair casting a shadow over his ice like eyes_

A woman came to his room and beat him for making such a racket, had the woman not been drunk, she would have found it odd that his eyes had turned to the color of blood.

**End of chapter**

Aouthors note: Poor little boy. Poor little purity. Poor little…. Kiyoshi.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: A new chapter to this story, never before released before, enjoys.

**Weasel's pact with the wolf **

Itachi knew he was going to die, "those other two are alive" he thought.

"….Yukiko….I'm coming, wait just a bit longer, please wait my love"

Itachi closed his eyes and waited to hear the voice of his dead love calling to him, all he heard was heavy breathing, he opened his eyes to face a huge white dog.

"Houkou, it's been a long time, you know what to do, go to him"

The wolf bowed its head and placed its head on his chest and licked his hand.

"Now you die" came a distant voice

Itachi opened his eyes, "Foolish little brother" he said to Sasuke who was finally ready to take revenge.

**End of chapter **

Author's note: review


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Here we go, I suppose many of you spotted the reference to a character in the sequel in chapter eleven, Spawn of Demons will be greatly revised, and yes Yuu, Yoshiro, and even Kiyoshi will be included.

**Chapter 13: Death of the fathers, and birth of the sons **

Naruto crawled over to Gaara, who was slumped against a tree, "Is he dead?" Gaara murmured.

"I think so" replied Naruto getting to his feet, "Those guys will be here any minute…" he sighed.

Gaara was silent, but got to his feet as well.

"What do we want to do?" asked Gaara

"What do you mean?" said Naruto confused

"Do we want to go back to our villages?"

Naruto was silent but his answer was apparent.

Gaara sighed, and started to gather sand….

**Shortly after **

Sasuke arrived with Sakura on the scene to find Naruto on his knees, and Gaara against a tree with his head hung. Neither was moving.

Sasuke went to Gaara as Sakura rushed to Naruto's side.

Sakura flung her arms around Naruto, when Naruto didn't respond; she put her ear to his chest, nothing.

She looked into his eyes, cold, no live in them.

Naruto Uzumaki had died with a smirk of satisfaction upon his face, Gaara died with a pained expression on his face.

Sasuke took no notice of either; He walked slowly to a body in the middle of the clearing, and crouched over it, "Now you die" he stated to Itachi

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, "Foolish little brother"

"Any final words?"

"Oh, am I entitled to that?"

"Yes, I am no monster, speak!"

Itachi turned his head to view Sakura, "Don't lose her, and remember this, the Uchiha bloodline doesn't end with me or you"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "You…you don't mean…you didn't?!"

Itachi gave a small grin, "you can expect him in a decade or two, your final test"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Is that all?"

"…Sasuke…tell him I'm sorry"

Itachi Uchiha died seconds afterwards…

**Miles away**

A three year old boy sat quietly among the corpses of two men, _he brushed his white hair out of his ice like eyes, he smiled with satisfaction at the crime he had committed. _

**Village Hidden in the leafs **

"Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the desert, both hoped to help the people they loved by disappearing, though in their last moments they both sacrificed themselves in order to bring down the infamous murderer, Itachi Uchiha, we should embrace their sacrifice for their sake, and ours" concluded Lady Hokage as stood over the bodies of our two heroes.

One by one, friends of both made their way to the altar to pay their last respects.

Sasuke came last; he looked upon Naruto's face with a grim smile, he then performed a fire jutsu and set the corpses ablaze.

As everyone filled out, Sakura and Sasuke embraced each other in front of the raging inferno that engulfed their former teammate, and had they stopped to examine the scene, they may had noticed that the ashes were not really ashes, but Sand charred black.

**The End**

Author's note: I thank you for reading my story, please review. I will be writing an epilogue.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: The epilogue of "Fox, Raccoon, and Weasel"

**Epilogue: two years later**

Two figures emerged quietly from a light fog; they slowly paced to the gate surrounding a small run down village, one of them placed a small crib in front of the gate, they hesitated to leave, but soon ran from the crib at lightning speed, they would not be seen again for quite some time.

Inside the crib were two infant children, one with light blond hair whose blue eyes attempted to take in every detail around him, the other was asleep, his red hair made it look like his head was set aflame.

Soon after, a bad storm began to rage, the infants screamed as lightning began to light up the sky. No one could hear them over the thunder.

Just then a blot of lightning struck a nearby tree, it groaned and splintered, the infants brawled louder as the tree began to drop on them.

Though when the tree fell no children were underneath it. Close by though, a now five year old boy held the crib, _he looked upon the children with his white hair hanging in front of his cold eyes. _


End file.
